Five Phone Calls
by Pied Flycatcher
Summary: Jack and Martha have a long distance relationship. Gen.


**(Author's Notes: This is kind of an experimental piece. I appreciate all feedback!**

**Warning: Spoilers for Doctor Who up to Journey's End, and Torchwood: Children of Earth.)**

**

* * *

**

Five Phone Calls

The first time Jack met Martha was at the end of the universe. By the time they parted ways, they had witnessed the Earth's subjugation, suffered a whole year of the Master's rule, and watched Time itself run backwards.

It was only natural that after that they should exchange phone numbers.

He trusted her. It wasn't just that she had access to the Doctor, who could solve anything. It was Martha herself. Martha, who saved the world without being immortal, without a sonic screwdriver, without the power of a TARDIS or a Time Lord. Martha, who was stubbornly human in the best possible way.

That was why she was probably the only woman he called who he didn't intend to ask out for a date.

* * *

_Transcript i // TW/772 // 2/10/XX_

Hello?

Well, well. Martha Jones. Settling in?

Oh, hi, Jack. I'm doing pretty well, actually. New job, it's all a bit scary. Couldn't ask for anything better though.

Defending the Earth, just like he said.

Exactly.

Tough assignments?

Nothing I can't handle.

You sure? How are your family doing?

Better. It's like... seeing what happened made us more grateful for what we have now. The good old Earth.

Thought so.

What about you, Jack? How's life in Cardiff?

Not too bad. Had a run-in with a giant space whale, you know how it is.

Never a dull moment.

Yep, you don't need to fly all over the universe when you can find trouble right on your backdoor in rainy old Wales. Speaking of which–

What?

Well, that's why I'm calling. Do you want to pay a visit? Might have something worth investigating.

Really?

News of some strange murders cropping up.

Funny you should say that, Jack. Is that only in Cardiff? Because I'm investigating a series of murders across the country.

The whole UK?

Yep.

Well then, what about it?

I'm on my way.

* * *

_Transcript ii // TW/925 // 22/6/XX_

Martha Jones speaking.

Martha Jones. I'm hearing Code Red Sontaran, what have you got for me?

Snooping around UNIT files again? Don't worry, Captain, I've got it all under control.

Is there a Doctor in the house?

Oh, yes.

Say hi to him from me.

Will do. Gotta go – Sontaran invasion to stop, you know how it is.

Sure do. I'll leave it in your capable hands, Doctor Jones.

Thank you, Captain.

* * *

_Transcript iii // TW/1004 // 18/8/XX_

So, Doctor Martha Jones. What business do you have with Torchwood?

You called me.

Yes, I did, how could I forget? But I didn't call you for a social visit.

Pity. I like social visits.

The nuclear warheads?

Gone. And all the Osterhagen keys destroyed.

That's my girl.

I'm not your girl. Medical Officer of UNIT, remember? Still your superior.

Yeah... about that. There was one other reason I called. I know it'd be lowering your standards, but... We've got space for a medical officer here at Torchwood.

Are you offering me a job?

I might be. Can't promise a better salary, but the perks are good.

What perks?

You get to work with me. And Gwen and Ianto, of course. Close-knit working environment. Closer to home.

Tempting as that is, I'm afraid I'll have to decline. We've got a lot to rebuild. UNIT needs me.

Well, everyone could do with a bit of Martha Jones. Okay. Keep in touch, won't you?

Always.

* * *

_Transcript iv // TW/1382 // 14/9/XX_

What the hell is going on?

Hello to you too.

I mean it, Jack – children just stopping, saying that something's coming – what's happening?

We're dealing with it.

But it is alien, isn't it?

What else would it be? Martha, aren't you supposed to be on your honeymoon?

I am! But it's not like I could fail to notice something on this scale.

Yeah... The whole world's watching. Asking the same questions.

But I know who to call for answers.

Not your friends at UNIT?

They're keeping very quiet about this one. Not my case, I don't need to know, apparently.

Yeah, I bet. Don't worry. We haven't figured this out yet, but we will. Enjoy your honeymoon.

Be careful, Jack.

You know me, I'm always careful. Besides, there's no risk to a man who can't die, right?

Right. See you soon.

Looking forward to it.

* * *

_Transcript v // TW/1397 / 23/3/XX_

Martha Jones. Or should I say – Martha Milligan.

Never mind me, Jack – how are you? You haven't answered your phone for months.

I had to get away. I still do.

Get away? What happened?

That's confidential information.

But you beat the aliens. The 456, right? They're gone.

Yes, they're gone.

I heard about Ianto... I'm so sorry.

Yeah.

What are you going to do now?

I told you, Martha. I'm going away. Earth is too small for me now.

You're leaving the planet?

Things to do, gotta move on.

You know, you sound like the Doctor when you say things like that.

Maybe I know how he feels.

So you're going to abandon us.

There's nothing you can say to change my mind. Don't try to guilt trip me.

I'm sorry. Just... you'll always have a home here, remember that. And if you need someone to talk to...

I know who to call. I've always known who to call.

* * *

Jack stood on a dark hilltop, staring up at the stars. Martha had walked the Earth, and she had made the choice to continue walking that road. But he couldn't stay.

There was no risk to a man who couldn't die, except for the risk he posed to others around him. He had held Ianto in his arms, watched him draw his last breath knowing that he couldn't do the same. He'd watched his own grandson die, knowing that his daughter would never forgive him.

_I did that. I was the reason they died._

Running, running, running, always running. The Doctor ran. Jack ran. And Martha stayed behind. But even as he beamed up to the nearest spaceship, Jack's fingers brushed over his mobile phone. She could reach him anywhere. And that, he didn't mind.

* * *

_1/5/XX_

_Message from Martha Jones..._

_...Processing..._

_//Message received._


End file.
